Mizu
Basic Info Nation Ruler- Deravae Inari Capital- Ino Resources- Timber, Iron, Steel, Saltpeter Exports- Timber, Iron, Steel, Saltpeter Imports- None Military Weapons: Katana, Kunai, Shuriken Tactics- Blitzkrieg Religion- Valdikarion- Religion who focuses around three main gods, Shinigami/ The god of death, Shuyurru/Goddess of rebirth and the elements, and Noria/ The almighty god. Holidays--Ernte, the harvest holiday & Noristosii, the holiday where they honor the dead. Main Race- Elves, Dwarven Remnant Population- Military- 25,000 Naval- 5,000 Flora And Fauna Evergreens: Tall trees that retain their foliage throughout the year. The several hidden villages throughout Mizu are rumored to be hidden either in or amongst the major forests of the Evergreens. Naru Roots: Twisting vines that have grown out of the mass graves and abandoned cities of old Glarschnock. They grow when blood seeps into them. After great battles, it has been known for Gnarl’s to appear, causing speculation that they are perhaps related to Gnarl in some way. Normal Trees: Trees that are garden variety. Nothing special to record. Standard Issue Military Weapons Katana: (刀:かたな, Katana) is a type of backsword or longsword (大刀:だいとう, daitō). In use after the Akaviri Invasions, the Katana is a curved, single-edged sword traditionally used by the samurai & Assassins. Pronounced kah-tah-nah in the kun'yomi (Aerothinian reading) of the kanji 刀, the word has been adopted as a loan word by the basic language; as Elven does not have separate plural and singular forms, both "katanas" and "katana" are considered acceptable plural forms in basic. Kunai: A kunai (くない, kunai) is an ancient kind of trowel, originated during the Tenshō era in Aerotham. The kunai was normally wrought of iron, not steel, cheaply forged and unpolished. The size of most kunai ranged from 20 cm to 60 cm, with the average at 40 cm. The kunai was used by common folk as multi-purpose gardening tools and by workers of stone and masonry. The kunai is not a knife, but something more akin to a wrecking bar. The blade was soft iron and unsharpened because the edges were used to smash plaster and wood, to dig holes and to pry. Normally only the tip would have been sharpened. The uses to which a kunai was put would have destroyed any heat-treated and sharpened tool like a knife. As with the shuriken and ninjutsu, the stealth aspect persistent in assassin tactics play a large role in creating the newer, sharper blade of the kunai. In the tactics of an assassin, the kunai is commonly used to be a Aerothinian knife that is used for throwing as opposed to stabbing. As a weapon it is larger and heavier than a shuriken, and with the grip could also be used in hand to hand combat more readily than a shuriken. In addition, it could be used for climbing, as either a kind of grappling hook, or a piton. Shuriken: Shuriken is a traditional Assassin's concealed weapon that is generally used for throwing, and sometimes stabbing or slashing an opponent's arteries. They are sharpened hand-held blades made from a variety of everyday items such as needles, nails, and knives, as well as coins, washers, and other flat plates of metal. Shuriken are mainly a supplemental weapon to the more commonly used katana in a warrior's arsenal, though they often played a pivotal tactical role in battle. The art of wielding the shuriken is known as shuriken-jutsu, and was mainly taught as a minor, or more correctly, a secret part of the martial arts curriculum of many famous schools, such as Yagyu Ryu, Katori Shinto Ryu, Itto Ryu, Kukishin Ryu, and Togakure Ryu.